German Patent Application No. DE 10 2013 217 102 A1 describes a micromirror system having a control system that includes such a controller, and a corresponding control method. The controller has a setpoint input for receiving a setpoint signal, as well as an actual-value input for receiving an actual-value signal. The received setpoint signal is filtered by a setpoint filter within a predefined first frequency band in order to generate a filtered setpoint signal. On the basis of the received actual-value signal, a differentiator generates a time derivative of the actual-value signal. A controller core is also provided that generates a manipulated variable signal for the micromechanical actuator on the basis of a system deviation between the filtered setpoint signal and the actual-value signal. The difference between the manipulated variable signal and the derivative of the actual-value signal is calculated, and the phase of this difference is modified within a predefined second frequency band to obtain a modified manipulated variable signal.
This controller can be used to adequately attenuate the unwanted excitation of a first resonant frequency of the micromechanical actuator. However, higher order resonances are only inadequately attenuated using the conventional controller, so that unwanted oscillations of the micromechanical actuator can occur. Against this background, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the excitation of higher order resonances with as little technical complexity as possible.